


Mystrade ficlet: cleaning up

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Greg is a Tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “How is this even possible? It's been, what, a few days?”He held up a banana peel, eyebrows raised and Mycroft at least had the decency to blush.“I was working Gregory.”“How can you even work in a place like this?”





	Mystrade ficlet: cleaning up

“One of these days, I'm going to say no and you can do all this yourself.”

 

Greg sighed as he looked around Mycroft's office, seeing all the stacks of paper, the pens laying around, the empty coffee cups. For a man so put together as Mycroft Holmes it had been a shock to find out he was terrible at cleaning up. Especially when there was a crisis at work, which was every week, and Mycroft had to work long days.

 

“How is this even possible? It's been, what, a few days?”

 

He held up a banana peel, eyebrows raised and Mycroft at least had the decency to blush.

 

“I was working Gregory.”

 

“How can you even work in a place like this?”

 

He dropped the peel in the trash, gesturing around the office, seeing the blush go deeper on Mycroft's cheeks.

 

“I.”

 

Mycroft looked down at his desk, his body hunched over and Greg felt like a bastard all of a sudden. He moved around the desk, squatting down and making Mycroft look at him. After some hesitation, Mycroft's eyes found his, guilt and sadness in them and Greg sighed, shaking his head lightly.

 

“I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have been so hard.”

 

“You don't have to help me, Gregory, I'm perfectly capable of cleaning up myself.”

 

“Or you'll let Andrea do it?”

 

Mycroft glared at him full force and Greg laughed, shaking his head again before leaning forward, pressing his lips to Mycroft's.

 

“You're adorable when you pout love.”

 

“I do not pout!”

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

Mycroft pouted some more and Greg kisses him again, this time with a little more heat. When he leaned back Mycroft's eyes were a fraction darker, his face flushed and Greg smirked at him.

 

“If we clean this up in an hour I'll make it worth your while.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Greg smirked again, one hand traveling down Mycroft's torso, stopping at his groin and palming it. He brought his head closer, mouth near Mycroft's neck and blew air on to it.

“I have some ideas.”

 

He palmed Mycroft's cock through his pants, feeling it get harder and leaned forward, licking Mycroft's neck, tracing a pattern between the freckles before sucking the skin. Mycroft tilted his head to the side, opening up his legs as he moaned near Greg's ear.

 

“God, you're gorgeous love.”

 

“Gregory.”

 

“The way you say my name drives me wild, baby.”

 

Greg moved his hand up and down Mycroft's cock, feeling it grown underneath his palm as he licked a stripe up Mycroft's neck, stopping at his ear and taking the earlobe in his mouth, sucking it gently before biting down. It made Mycroft jerk in his chair while he cursed and Greg leaned back a little, seeing the effect he had on his lover.

 

“There's more where that came from. After we've cleaned this all up.”

 

Mycroft blinked his eyes a few times, trying to concentrate and Greg kissed him again, moaning as their tongues found each other, hand going up Mycroft's torso again to cup his cheek.

 

“You're an evil man, Gregory.”

 

“Hmm yes.” Greg got up, his knees protesting from sitting in the same position this whole time. “And you love me for it. Come on, love. Let's do this now so I can have my way with you later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these prompts: 1. http://www.wrightingwords.com/writing-starters/ and this line in the list: “One of these days, I'm going to say no and you can do all this yourself.”
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, come say hello over on Tumblr! readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
